LoveIsTheStrongestKindOfMagic
by Grace Face 0012
Summary: This fan fiction is based on Disney’s Star vs. the Forces of Evil! This story takes place years after the series finale, “Cleaved” Star and Marco have grown up so much! And gotten married! There’s no more magic though... right? There’s still plenty of other problems that they get into, but there’s nothing stopping this power couple!


It was summertime and everything was calm and quiet in the Diaz household, it was eight o'clock sharp. There was a small sliver of bright morning light shining through the heavy, silk curtains that were draped over a particularly large window. Everything was silent until—

"Family Day!" Star exclaimed as she sat up straight, her eyes enlarged, in her lovely large bed covered in red satin sheets. She turned her head to the right to see Marco still asleep next to her. She gave a soft smile as she gazed at her husband, who was at peace in his slumber. She calmly leaned towards him and planted a soft kiss right between the eyebrows on his forehead, "Marco," she said to him quietly, "we need to get ready, it's Family Day."

"Just five more minutes..." Marco groaned. Star rolled her eyes in amusement and gently placed a hand on Marco's cheek.

"If we don't get ready now, then we'll have to disappoint the people we love most in the world!" Star explained, trying to give Marco some motivation to get up. Marco turned his head to the left and opened his eyes to look at Star.

"Star, You already know that I could never be disappointed in you." He said with a smile, trying to act oblivious to the point Star was trying to make.

"You know very well that that is not what I'm talking about, Mr. Diaz." Star said with a smirk as she booped Marco on the nose, "I'm going to find something to wear and then I'll get ready in the bathroom while you get ready here." She told Marco as she removed the covers of the bed from her lap, got up, and began to walk toward the wardrobe in the left corner of the bedroom.

"Why don't you wear your usual dress?" Marco questioned as he sat up in bed, still watching Star.

"Babe, this is family! Why don't we look a little nicer?"she exclaimed as she stopped shuffling through the clothing in the wardrobe and turned her head to look at Marco once more, "Can't we just relax and have fun? For one day..." Star said with a not quite, but almost sad expression on her face.

"Yeah... okay. I guess you have a point..." Marco sighed as he got up from the bed and began walking toward Star. Star began to shuffle through the clothing in the wardrobe once again, as Marco came from behind her and gave her a little embrace as he dug his face into her neck, "You always look beautiful to me," Marco told her with a smile.

"I love you," Star said in reciprocation as she blushed and continued to shuffle through clothing.

"I love you more!" Marco exclaimed, as he gave a soft, small kiss to the back of Star's neck which made her giggle a little bit.

"I don't think that could ever be possible." Star said with a big grin on her face. She then turned around holding a pair of overall-shorts, "I'm going to go get ready!" She then gave Marco a small kiss on the cheek and headed toward the bathroom.

Marco watched as Star made her way to the bathroom as he smiled softly, "She's so cute..." He whispered under his breath to himself, "I should get ready too, I guess." He sighed as he turned his head and started to find something to wear. He finally decided on a royal blue shirt and a pair of brown jeans, while Star was in the bathroom brushing and tying her hair up in a ponytail. Once she was done, she walked out and made her way back to the bedroom where she saw Marco sitting on the side of their already-made bed, looking at the floor.

"What's going on?" Star questioned Marco as she made her way to his side. "You okay?" She asked as she sat next to Marco and placed a hand on his shoulder, she had a worried look on her face.

"Everything is fine, Star! It's... nothing really..." He said as he continued to look down at the floor.

"Marco," Star said with a concerned voice, "I know something is wrong. We've known each other since we were fourteen..." she sighed and waited a couple of seconds before speaking once again, "You can't hide this from me, so... just tell me what's wrong," she explained, still concerned but a little upset.

"It's just that..." Marco began to explain but hesitated before continuing, "I couldn't help but think... what if our worlds had never cleaved and we lost each other forever?" He explained in a sad tone of voice as he turned his head to look up at Star.

All Star could think to do at that very moment was wrap Marco up in a tight hug, "Oh Marco," she said with a slightly nervous giggle, "I know it's upsetting but, it didn't happen, did it?" She asked rhetorically as she let go of Marco and brought one of her hands up to his face to hold his cheek.

"No," he responded quietly, "but it hurts to imagine that we would have never got to grow up together, we would see different people, and I would never get to tell you that I love you again." He said as he looked deeply into Star's eyes, as he placed his hand over Star's that lay on his cheek.

"Marco, there is no one I'd rather be with than you," Star said as she smiled and gazed back into his eyes, "I love you more than anything in the world! Marrying you was the best decision I have ever made! I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be like without you in it!" Star exclaimed, trying to make Marco realize that even if they were split, her feelings for him would never have changed.

"Star, you're my everything, " Marco stated, "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything in the multiverse..." his face softened as he continued, "I love you more than you could ever imagine!" Star began to tear up and a single drop of water ran down her cheek, "Awe, sweetie! Don't cry!" Marco told her with a little chuckle. He wrapped her up in another hug, rocking her slightly.

"I am truly, the luckiest girl in the world to have found you, Marco Ubaldo Diaz!" Star told him, holding him a bit tighter. After a moment they parted, Marco gently took Star's face in his hands and gave her a small kid in the middle of her forehead.

"We should start preparing for the party." Marco said after a moment, "Come on," Marco told Star as he stood up and held out a hand for her to take. She gladly took his hand and stood up as well, as they made their way through the hallway and down the stairs Marco let go of Star's hand and placed his arm around her waist, pulling her a little closer to him. "How about we start making snacks first?" Marco asked.

"That's a great idea," Star told him as she put her head on his shoulder and smiled while they continued to make their way to the kitchen. Once Star and Marco finished the cooking portion of setting up for the party, they began to clean the house and make sure it looked presentable, not that it didn't already, but they wanted everything to be perfect for their family and friends. After about an hour of cleaning, they were finally finished. They both made their way to the kitchen island, sat down and gave heavy sighs of relief, finally finished with everything. "Finally..." Marco exclaimed

"Done!" Star finished his sentence for him. They both chuckled at one another. "I can't believe we're going to see everyone all at once again! The last time everyone was in the same place was—" Star began, "Our wedding!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time. They chuckled together once again.

"Considering our friends are family..." Marco started, "I can't imagine how this family could get any bigger!" Marco told her.

"Well, speaking of that. Marco, I have something to tell—" Star began when suddenly Star and Marco heard the doorbell ring.

"They're here!" Marco said excitedly as he grabbed Star's hand and took her to greet their family and friends together. Everybody was there all at once! Angie and Rafael, Moon and River, Mariposa and Meteora, Eclipsa and Globgor, Tom and Janna, Jackie and Chloe!

"Wow! Everyone is here! Heheheh..." Star said nervously as she saw everyone had presents wrapped with blue and pink all over them.

"Yeah! This is awesome! Come on in everyone!" Marco exclaimed, extremely excited to see everyone "What's with the presents guys?" Marco asked curiously as everyone made their way into the house.

"Yeah, why would you guys bring presents?" Star asked nervously, she was trying her hardest to act like she didn't know why, even though she understood, very clearly, about why they brought presents with them.

"Don't be silly, son! Why wouldn't we bring presents to a bab—" Rafael said as he was suddenly cut off my Tom stepping in.

"Wait, Star? You haven't told him yet?" Tom asked, confused.

"Well... no..." Star replied, she kept her head down, not wanting to look at anyone. Everyone was shocked. Marco turned his head to Star, confused.

"Star? What are they talking about?" He questioned her.

"Marco... I'm..." She stopped before finishing, worried about the consequences, "I'm pregnant..." She continued with her head down.


End file.
